secret
by isuzu
Summary: Duo fait une découverte qui boulverse sa vie... désolé du retard mais un petit problème d'ordi a empéché la mise à jour...
1. la lettre

_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: UA et pi yaoi bien sur mais pas pour le moment…

_Disclamer_: pas à moi TT

_Couple _: 1x2 et 3x4 mais pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture !

**_Secrets_**

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 20 ans et je viens d'enterrer mes parents.

_Flash-back :_

Duo ! T'as finis les cours ? On rentre ensemble ?

Ouais, attends j'arrives. Justin.

Justin et moi nous sommes rencontrés cette année à notre arrivée à la fac. On connaissais personne alors on s'est tout naturellement rapproché. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami car je n'ai jamais le temps de m'attacher. Mon père est tout le temps muté et on change souvent de ville. Alors c'est pas toujours très facile pour se lier réellement d'amitié avec quelqu'un mais bon, on fait avec. Voilà donc pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans une fac en cour d'année où je ne connaissais personne. Je n'ai eu le temps de sympathiser qu'avec Justin et comme par chance on habite quasiment à côté, on rentre souvent ensemble le soir.

Salut, ça s'est bien passé ta journée ? Me demanda Justin.

Bof … que des cour chiant et toi ?

Pareil…

On habite à une petite demi heure à pied alors ça fait toujours du bien de rentrer avec quelqu'un pour discuter un peu. On était enfin arriver dans notre rue quand Justin stoppa net.

Bah…qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Il y a tout un tas de flics devant chez toi…

Je regardais en direction de ma maison et effectivement, il y avait trois voitures de police accompagné d'un fourgon.

Je courus pour voir se qui se passait. Un policier m'arrêta

Désolé jeune homme mais vous ne pouvez pas passer.

Mais, je suis chez moi ! Laissez moi passer ! criais-je paniqué.

Le chef m'entendis et fis signe à son collègue de me faire passer.

Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous ici ? Où sont mes parents ! Dis-je paniqué.

Je suis désolé monsieur mais ils ont été tué.

Je blêmis. Le capitaine m'expliquait se qui s'était probablement passé mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur les brancards que sortait les policiers de chez moi et sur lesquels reposait le corps de mes parents.

_Fin du flash-back._

J'ai rendez-vous chez le notaire pour le testament. Mes parent n'avaient pas de famille ni l'un ni l'autre. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul à l'enterrement. Je n'étais accompagné que de Justin. Même leurs collègues n'étaient pas venu. Mes parents étaient mort dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Je pris place dans le bureau et le notaire me remis une lettre après avoir lu le testament dans lequel mes parents me désignait comme leur unique héritier.

J'ouvris le lettre. Elle était courte.

« _A Duo, notre fils bien aimé,_

_Ce que nous avons à te dire, ou plutôt à t'écrire,_ _n'est pas facile. Nous ne sommes pas tes parents. Nous t'avons adopté lorsque tu avais six ans. Nous ignorons pourquoi mais tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé durant tes six premières années mais lorsque nous t'avons adopté, tu étais encore dans le coma. En te réveillant, nous avions peur de devoir t'expliquer pourquoi tu devais venir avec nous mais curieusement, tu nous a appelé de suite « papa » et « maman »._

_Les médecins nous ont dis que si tu avais occulté cette partie de ta vie c'était parce que les souvenir étaient trop douloureux._

_Tu es né a New-York dans une famille riche du moins c'est ce qu'on nous a dit. Le problème est que tu était en danger dans cette même famille. C'est pourquoi tu as été placé chez nous._

_Tout les déménagement était dans le but de te protéger. _

_Ne nous en veux pas, je t'en pris._

Tes parents qui t'aime aujourd'hui et pour toujours. » 

Mes mains lâchèrent la feuille et je m'effondrais en larme dans le bureau.

Je mis un mois pour me remettre du choc que j'avais reçu. Mes parents m'avaient laissé assez d'argent pour vivre quelque temps encore et j'avais dans l'idée d'oublié toute cette histoire et de me consacrer à mes études.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus mes origines m'obsédait. Je voulais savoir qui j'étais

Cette fois, c'était décidé, je partais pour New-York.

_A suivre…_

Isuzu : Et voilà une nouvelle fic.

Duo : Je sens que je vais encore souffrir

Isuzu : Meuh non voyons.

Duo : Reviews please.


	2. arrivée à NewYork

_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: UA et pi yaoi bien sur mais pas pour le moment…

_Disclamer_: pas à moi TT

_Couple _: 1x2 et 3x4 mais pas pour le moment.

Merci beaucoup à Florinoir, kaory, miki et Azaela-Maxwell pour vos reviews. Contente que la fic vous plaise et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : arrivée à New York**

Duo était arrivé en la ville vers 15h, dans l'après-midi. Il avait pris avec lui un peu d'argent. Oh, pas grand chose mais ça lui permettrait de tenir le temps de trouver un appartement et un petit boulot. Il se mit donc a chercher un hôtel pour passer la nuit. Il essaya a Manathan, Brodway mais tous les hôtels étaient soit trop cher, soit complet. Il continua tout les quartiers résidentiels mais sans succès. Il hésitait à aller dans les autres car trop dangereux pensait-il mais il dût finalement s'y résoudre plutôt que de dormir sous les ponts.

Il en trouva un situé dans le Bronx. C'était un hôtel miteux. L'escalier qui le montait à sa chambre était en morceaux. Il y avait des trous quasiment à chaque marche. Les papiers peints étaient soit déchirés soit totalement absent. Il soupçonnait la présence de nombreux cafards. Il se demandait comment une telle horreur pouvait fonctionner. La réponse ne tarda pas lorsqu'il croisa une jeune femme habillée des plus légèrement suivit d'un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine.

« Mon dieu ! Mais où suis-je tombé ! Il faut que je me trouve un appartement au plus vite où je vais pas survivre ! »

Il entra dans sa chambre qui par miracle possédait une serrure en état de fonctionnement. Il posa son sac sur le 'lit' et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il tomba sur une photo qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il était avec ses parents. Ils avaient demandé à quelqu'un de les prendre tous les trois en photo car sur les autres, ce n'étaient jamais le cas. Une foule de souvenir le submergea. Les vacances en Grèce où il criait sur sa mère parce qu'elle passait tout son temps sur la plage et que les hommes la regardait d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, les matchs de football avec son père et leurs disputes car ils ne supportaient pas les mêmes équipes, la fois où ils étaient partis skier et qu'il avait loué un snow contre l'avis de ses parents et bien sur, il s'était gamellé et avait fini les vacances une jambe dans le plâtre à regarder ses parents descendre les pistes sans lui.

Les larmes vinrent à ses yeux mais il les refoula. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, il devait être fort pour eux. « Boys don't cry » comme lui disait souvent…

« _Mais…qui me disait ça. Je ne me souviens pas entendre mes parents la dire. D'ailleurs, ils ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils n'en parlaient pas un mot… alors, où l'ai entendu ? »_

Duo décida d'y réfléchir plus tard et se décida à faire un peu de tourisme.

Il prit le métro et arriva en plein centre ville (si tant est qu'il y est un centre…) Il chercha quelque agence immobilière pour son studio mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il entra dans un magasin de souvenir et acheta un tee-shirt sur lequel était écrit « I love New York » .

_« Ca me fera un souvenir comme ça … même si je risque de rester ici longtemps… »_

En sortant du magasin, il aperçu un homme avec un long manteau noir de la même couleur que les lunettes qu'il portait. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille. Lorsqu'il « croisa son regard », l'homme s'enfuit dans la ruelle qui se trouvait à côté.

_« Bizarre »_ Se dit Duo.

Il reprit néanmoins son exploration. Il visita « la statue de la liberté » ainsi que « l'Empire State Bulding » puis flâna sur Broadway.

Lorsqu'il se décida à rentrer, il était déjà tard.

_« 21h, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de traîner dehors à cette heure ci. D'autans que je met une bonne heure pour rejoindre mon hôtel…quoi que, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça ainsi… »_

Duo se trouvait en plein milieu du Bronx a 22h et commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Il n'avait plus qu'un petit quart d'heure pour rejoindre sa chambre mais doutait de plus en plus d'y arriver entier, bien que la plupart des habitant ne faisait que le regarder passer sans avoir l'intention de l'attaquer, les regards qu'il recevait n'étaient pas des plus amicaux.

Il tomba sur une bande d'une dizaine de personnes qui avaient l'air complètement shootées. Il voulu les contourner mais un gars lui barrait le passage.

Bah alors fillette, on se promène toute seule dehors à cette heure ci. C'est pas très intelligent de ta part, tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres .

« Fillette ! Non mais il m'a bien regarder celui là ! C'est vrai qu'avec ma longue natte je peux prêter à confusion mais quand même, il est à moins d'un mètre ! »

Laissez moi passer s'il vous plaît monsieur, je suis pressé.

Oh l'autre est ! Comment est ce qu'il me parle ! Non mais tu te crois où mon pote ! Tu vas voir comment on traite les gens de ton espèce par ici !

Laisse tomber Steve !

Ecouter votre ami jeune homme et laissez moi passer.

Duo commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

Eh ! Parles nous correctement fils de macaques ou on te fais ta fête !

M'insulte pas espèce de déchet !

C'en était trop. La phrase était partit toute seule et il le regretta lorsqu'il vit le groupe se ruer sur lui. Il se battu comme il pu et en envoya trois à terre mais à dix contre un, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Soudain, l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui s'effondra. A sa place, il y avait l'homme en noir de l'après midi.

Fous le camp !

Mais…

DEGAGE !

Duo n'attendis pas son reste et s'enfuit.

Il couru aussi vite qu'il put et se faufila dans le premier bar qu'il trouva. Il s'accouda au bar essoufflé.

Salut, qu'est ce que je te sers ?

Heu… Un whisky s'il vous plaît.

Et un whisky, un ! Dis t'as l'air rincé toi.

Le barman était un jeune homme blond au yeux bleu. Il avait le teint livide mais l'ensemble était plutôt agréable à voir.

Oui, je viens d'échapper à une bande du quartier.

Et t'en est sorti indemne ! Bah t'as une de ces chances !

Si tu le dis…

Duo l'avait tutoyé sans s'en rendre compte. A bien regarder le garçon, il jugea qu'il devait avoir son âge.

Tu faisais quoi dans le coin ?

Je rentrais chez moi, pourquoi ?

Parce que t'as pas l'air d'être d'ici.

… Ca se voit à ce point… Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui et j'ai loué une chambre dans le coin. J'ai pas encore trouvé d'appart alors en attendant…

Tu fais du tourisme ou t'es là pour une autre raison ? Au fait, moi je m'appelle Sabri Razerba.

Enchanté, Duo Maxwell. Je suis ici pour raison personnelle et ça risque de durer longtemps.

Alors, il va te falloir un travail aussi. Ca tombe bien, on a besoin d'un serveur, ça te branche ?

Mais enfin, tu ne me connais même pas !

Non mais t'as une bonne tête, je suis sur que le patron sera ok. Il est là bas, va le voir.

Duo se dirigea vers lui et discuta quelque instant puis retournèrent vers le blond.

Sabri, je viens d'engager un nouveau serveur. Tu t'occuperas de lui.

A vos ordres patron.

Bien, Duo, bienvenue chez nous !

Merci monsieur.

Et fêter ça, tu viendras habiter chez moi le temps que tu ne trouves un chez toi.

Mais je…

Pas de mais qui tienne, tu viens un point c'est tout.

D'accord.

A suivre… 

Duo : Mais où est ce que je suis tombé moi !

Isuzu : Héhé, surprise, ce sera expliqué prochainement … mais quelque chapitres après quand même, faut pas tout dévoiler d'un coup.

Quatre : C'est curieux mais il me ressemble beaucoup le barman…

Isuzu : c'est parce que c'est ton jumeau…

Duo et Quatre ; C'est vrai !

Isuzu : Vous verrez plus tard ! J'ai dis qu'on dévoilait pas tout d'un coup !

Duo : Bon bah en attendant de savoir, envoyer des reviews si vous avez aimé le chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Série _: gundam wing

_Auteur_ : isuzu

_Genre _: UA et pi yaoi bien sur mais pas pour le moment…

_Disclamer_: pas à moi T T

_Couple _: 1x2 et 3x4 mais pas pour le moment.

_Commentaires:_ désolé pour le retard mais mon ordi a planté et du coup, j'ai perdu tout mes document! Il a fallu formater et mon frère avait pas le temps alors j'ai demandé à Heero mais il a catégoriquement refusé et ça fait deux fois qu'y veut pas parce qu'il prétend que je le fais morfler mais c'est pas vrai parce que comparé à d'autre y souffre pas beaucoup! OUIN! L'est missant! Enfin, c'est régler j'en ai un tout neuf maintenant !

Bref... Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre3: Le déménagement (j'avais pas d'autre idée...)**

Sabri était venu tôt le matin pour aider Duo à porter ses affaires pensant qu'il aurait plus de chose qu'un simple sac.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre!

- Non, tu sais j'ai tout laissé chez mes parents mais je peux me faire

envoyer deux, trois trucs si j'en ai besoin.

- Bah... T'auras besoin d'un lit en tout cas parce que moi, j'en ai pas

à te proposer.

- J'ai un ami qui peut m'arranger ça, son père est déménageur, je

vais l'appeler.

- Ok!

Duo passa son coup de fil et fut enchanté d'apprendre que son père n'avait rien de prévus et acceptait de passer le prendre et de retourner chez lui. Il n'habitait qu'à deux heures de New York. Il avait donc assez de temps pour faire l'aller et retour dans la même journée. Sabri fut ravi et ils partirent tout deux en direction de l'appartement.

Le trajet se passa en silence. En vérité, Duo ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la veille et qui se montrait si gentil avec lui. Il trouvait ça louche.

_" Arrête Maxwell! Tu deviens parano. T'es juste tomber sur un mec hyper sympa qui veut pas que tu reste dans un hôtel miteux ni que tu te décarcasse à chercher un job alors que lui en avait un sous la main, c'est tout, y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, ça arrive tout les jours ce genre de chose... Mouais... C'est quand même ... Tiens, qu'est ce que..."_

Duo venait de se retourner vers la vitrine d'une boutique et aperçu l'homme qui l'avait sauvé hier. Ca faisait trois fois en deux jours qu'il le croisait et Duo ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'élança derrière le garçon.

Sabri vit Duo s'élancer sur la chaussée et manquer de se faire renverser par deux fois.

- DUO!

Mais déjà celui ci ne l'entendait plus. Il poursuivait le jeune homme mystérieux (Isuzu: apprécier mes différentes tournures... Duo: C'est nul! Ecris plutôt la suite!). Il allait vite le bougre mais Duo tenait bon il ne se laisserait pas semer, non, il ne se laisserait pas... semer... Il l'avait perdu! Incroyable, l'inconnu s'était volatilisé dans la ruelle. Et quand je dis volatilisé: c'était une impasse! Il aurait forcément dût se trouver au pied du mur. Alors comment...

- Duo! Pff...Pff... Qu'est ce qui pff... T'as pris...

- J'ai vu le type qui m'a aidé hier mais il m'a distancé... (Duo fier: même pas fatigué héhéhé!)

- Désolé. On y va?

- Quoi? Ah! Oui, allons y.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au studio et Sabri montra sa chambre à Duo qui y laissa son sac. Le père de Justin devrait arriver d'ici une heure. Juste le temps de faire un double des clés dit Sabri avec un immense sourire.

- D'accord! Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui fais à manger!

- Si tu veux...

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur. Duo partit chercher ses quelques affaires avec monsieur kaker pendant que son colocataire partit faire quelque course.

Et voilà ma spécialité ! Cria Duo, fier de lui, en apportant le plat tout frais sortis du four.

Heu… Et… Qu'est ce que c'est …Hum… Sensé être ?

Bah…Ca se voit bien non ! Ce sont des lasagnes !

Ha bon ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que ça ressemble à des lasagnes… fit Sabri en voyant le visage déconfis de son ami.

Mais tu vas voir c'est délicieux !

Sabri goûta le plat suspicieusement compte tenu de l'aspect plus que douteux mais dût bien admettre que c'était succulent.

Le dîner se passa dans une joyeuse ambiance du moins jusqu'à ce que Duo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sur.

Pourquoi m'as-tu invité chez toi ? C'est vrai, on ne se connaît pas, tu m'as juste vu quelques minutes et tu m'as aidé à me faire embauché puis un toit plus décent que ce que j'avais…

Oh tu sais, c'est normal hein… Il faut bien aider son prochain non ?

Hum… si tu le dis…

Duo trouvait cette histoire de plus en plus bizarre : d'abord un mec qui le suit, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, puis cet adorable blond qui l'aide sans une once de raison et qui de surcroît, lui donnait une excuse qu'il trouvait bidon…

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion il devait bosser s'il voulait vivre. Il se remis donc au boulot avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude espérant ainsi oublié, le temps d'une soirée, toute les bizarreries de son existence depuis quelque temps.

Duo !

Yep patron !

Va me chercher de la vodka à la cave, on est à cour ici !

Pas de problème boss !

Duo descendit à la cave et poussa légèrement la porte mais s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Sabri et d'un autre homme. Ils ne se disputaient pas mais l'atmosphère était tendu, Duo le sentait de la où il se trouvait.

Je te dis qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

C'est impossible, nous avons bien fait attention à ne pas nous faire remarquer et…

Ne pas vous faire remarquer ! Ca fait deux fois qu'il voit Heero ! Or, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils n'auraient jamais dût se croiser !

Il y a peut être eu quelques disfonctionnements mais le principal étant que le garçon soit chez toi et que vous travailliez ensemble.

Oui mais il n'est pas dupe : il me pose des question mais le plus important c'est qu'il SE pose des questions

Je sais mais il faut apaiser ses esprits.

Et comment je fais moi ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire les choses bien ! Moi je ne vous ai rien demandé à par un peu d'aide ! Et vous qu'est ce que vous faites : vous vous servez de moi pour l'avoir lui ! Je n'en peux plus Trowa, je suis à bout !

Je sais Quatre, je sais…

Trowa pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et le berça un peu.

Duo referma la porte lentement pour ne pas se faire entendre et remonta.

_« Mais…qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qui est Trowa ? Qui est Quatre ? Je ne comprends rien ! »_

_A suivre…_

**_RAR :_**

**Miki et florinoir :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait super plaisir ! Voila la suite que vous attendiez, encore désolé pour le retard !


End file.
